Corazón Azul
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Eren Jaeger consideraba que su vida ya no podía hacer nada más que dar marcha atrás. Estaba desempleado y como consuelo, su amigo Armin, amante del mar lo ha incitado a creer en mitos y leyendas sobre Poseidón. Sin saber la realidad de estas, regresa a casa con un regalo que le trae la marea. #FestEreri2017.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime** : Shingeki no kyojin.

 **Advertencias** : Chico x chico.

 **Parejas** : EreRi [Eren x Levi]

 **Temas** : Animal/Romance/Comedia/Omegaverse/Lemon/M-preg

* * *

 **PARTE 1** : Criatura Marina

 _Una de las criaturas marinas más interesantes del mundo es el caballito de mar._

[Levi narra]

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! –Flotaba en dirección mía -¡Pero que hermosa corona tienes!

Me chillaba Isabel, en lo que me ondeaba a un poco con mi cola fuertemente aferrada al coral. A unos pocos milímetros de la arena.

-Ni si quiera lo intentes Isabel –la desanimo.

-Ah, ¿Y porque no? –Llega hasta mí –A ver –me refuta.

Yo obviamente me niego al cortejo en esta temporada de celo.

-Ya es tarde –le digo y doy vuelta. Ella puede verlo, mi vientre ya está abultado y lleno de crías que tendré en un par de días.

-Estas... estas... -comienza a soltar chasquido de su hocico – ¿Quién fue? ¡Se suponía que tenías que aparearte conmigo! Me lo prometiste la anterior temporada

-Tks –me lo echa en cara, ya lo sé. Pero es que esa mujer.

-¿Y ahora yo con quien voy hacer? –Bate su cola molesta, -Ya estaba lista para el cortejo y la deposición –me informa

–Ve con Farlan –le propongo, sabiendo que no había cruzado con nadie.

-¿Crees que me acepte? –pregunta dudosa

-Sin duda alguna –dice el susodicho, apareciendo por su detrás y a su costado.

-¡Ay! Me asustaste –se exalta Isabel, nadando un poco en lo que Farlan enrolla su cola con la hembra hippocampus de Isabel.

-Vayan a otro lado, no molesten a mis crías aquí –digo aun aferrado al coral, y sin intención alguna de soltarme. Pues su nacimiento ya está pronto.

-Ay, pero hermano –refutaba Isabel, que luego es arrastrada por Farlan de la cola.

-¡¿Dónde está hanji con mis crustáceos?! –voy reclamando, profiriendo varios chasquidos y leves movimiento adelante y atrás.

-Ya, ya tranquilo mi hippocampus zosterae –me habla al acercarse con mucha lentitud hasta mí

-¡No soy Enano, maldita bruja del mar! –protesto bastante agresivo. No era para nada gracioso que me considerase el hipocampo más pequeño cuando claramente era un _Reidi_ , particularmente de color negro.

-Ok, ok... Entonces hippocampus abdominalis –dice al llegar a mi lado y enredar su cola con la mía

-¡Tampoco estoy gordo! ¡Son tus crías nada más! –Me suelto de su cola. Ahora si estaba furioso, ya me puso de mal humor. No era que mi vientre (saco ventral) estuviera tan abultado.

Son las crías, maldición son la crías. No estoy gordo.

-Ay Levi –me dice al ver que inclino mi cabeza hacia mi vientre.

-¡Aléjate hanji! Sal de mi perímetro, no te quiero ver –le exijo.

-Significa eso que no quieres que te de estos deliciosos crustáceos e invertebrados que encontré para ti –me tienta.

-¡Quiero! –exploto al pretender soltar mi cola, pero no lo haré –Déjalos ahí, sobre el coral ¡Y luego lárgate!

-Ah no –dice, y se pone a mí detrás. Aferrando a un más su cola a la mía. –Así no es Levi. Somos pareja.

-Pero me dices gordo y no me das comida, ¡así no quiero! –digo. Estaba visto que buscaría una mejor pareja para esta temporada.

-Ya... ya, lo prometo Enano –me dice –Esta es la última que te molesto con eso.

Me doy la vuelta. Como si fuera a creerle.

Enfadado nado más hacia el coral para comer los crustáceos. Trajo muy poco.

-Levi, no te muevas –me dice

-Tks –Que se calle, me dedico comer y la ignoro.

-Ocúltate –me dice. Yo no lo escucho, y paso a los invertebrados.

-Levi, Levi ¡sujétate! –Esta vez me grita. No entiendo lo que sucede por lo que doy vuelta.

-Hanji –digo al terminar de comer –Loca, ¿Qué es lo que··· -me paralizo al ver un buzo, ¡Un humano! a un par de centímetros nuestros. Míos y de hanji.

Por dios, no.

Llego a pensar cuando dirige su mano a mi persona aferrada al coral y cambiando bruscamente de color al amarillo.

-Levi nada –me dice hanji, pero no me muevo sigo quieto. Tal vez de esa forma me ignore... su mano se aproxima más y no sé qué hacer.

-¡Levi! –grita y nada a mi soltando varios chasquidos. Me empuja fuera de la mano que me quiere retener y ella termina presa.

-¡Hanji! –Quiero nadar hacia ella, pero se la están llevando y otras manos quieren venir por mí.

Desesperado nado a la superficie, pero no soy rápido. Mucho menos con un vientre abultado, en la intemperie del océano abierto, no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme. La corriente termina llevándome a la costa.

Tras un par de horas termino a orillas del mar, con la arena volviéndose mi lento sepulcro. Moviendo ligeramente la cola y sin poder respirar.

.

[Eren narra]

-Debo decirlo Armin, -digo viendo el horizonte y refrescándome los pies con el agua -¡El mar es hermoso!

-Lo sé –me dice –Mira, creo que encontré una caracola

Hablaba rebuscando en el interior de agua.

-Atrápalo –digo gozante, debería agradecerle que me trajera de vacaciones.

-Ah, que refrescante –exclamo, llevándome las manos detrás de la nuca. Pero el sol está ocultándose y tengo que volver a mi departamento.

Obvio, vivía solo. Armin está aquí de visita con su abuelo, y mañana volaría de nuevo a Inglaterra con sus padres. Yo por mi parte me quedaría aquí en la playa de Kitty Hawk – Carolina del Norte.

Armin me ha insistido demasiado para que vaya a visitarlo allá.

 _"En serio Eren ven, te enseñare la playa de Bournemouth... haremos un montón de cosas interesante, puedo mostrarte el museo de···"_

-Ah –llego a suspirar.

-¡Lo encontré! –me chilla, camino a su dirección

-Qué bueno –digo al ver que lo sostiene en manos

-Sí, ah... -me mira -¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

-Sí, debo marchar ya... -meto mis manos en mis bolsillos -...o sino estaba vez el señor Funbar no va perdonar mis retrasos

-De acuerdo. –me dice al extenderme la caracola

-No, Armin es tuya. Tú la encontrarte

-Quiero regalártela –me objeta

-Gracias –voy sosteniéndola en mis manos

-Pero, mañana. Mañana te quiero puntual, aquí a las 2 ¿vale?

-Vale, no me retrasare otra vez –digo al darme la vuelta y salir del agua.

-Ve con cuidado –me dice en lo que yo me despido con una mano.

Meto la caracola en mi mochila y voy caminando de regreso a casa. No es un casa en realidad, solo es un cuarto, baño, cocina, sala y un pequeño recibidor y otro dormitorio, que uso de estudio. La verdad, extrañó mucho el calor hogareño de mi casa. Pero me vine acá para conseguir un buen futuro... al menos, hacer algo productivo con mi vida, estaba cansado de las demandas de mi padre por dedicarme al turismo. Es una carrera interesante en que puedes visitar lugar y explorar en su mayoría la magnitud de este mundo. Ah, sí. Me arrepiento de no haberme escapado con Armin a Inglaterra y quedarme acá. Rechace una buena oferta, aunque claro... Si le digo a Armin que aún estoy interesado, el hablaría con su padre que yo. Eren jaeger, un huérfano con deseos de grandeza se haga cargo de sus hoteles.

-Tks –una de las razones por las que no he dejado mis estudios, ni este lugar es...el mar.

El océano tiene su forma de encantarte.

Atarme a un escritorio, me hace sentir un preso, esclavo del comercio.

Volteo mi vista hacia el mar, una vez más... es hermoso ver como el sol que se refleja en el agua, va perdiendo poco a poco en el horizonte, tras fugases destellos que pintan las nubes y al terminar lo oyes... oyes el mágico sonido de la olas acompañar a esa magnífica vista.

–...debería venir más seguido –expreso en alto, quito la vista y la regreso a la arena... entonces lo veo.

Claramente, ahí en la arena a un paso de mi... esta un pequeño caballito de mar negro, en la orilla... Luchando por respirar.

Me arrodillo frente a él.

-Pequeño... pequeño... -digo arrojando la mochila a un costado. Temeroso de si tocarlo o no emporaría las cosas.

El pobre hipocampo solo inflaba o no ese pecho que baja y subía. Se asfixiaba. Lo tome en mis brazos llevándolo al agua.

-Nada... Nada –rogaba, pero el pequeño solo flotaba.

Dios, ¿Qué hago?

Desesperado fui por mi mochila y saque la caracola. Ingreso de nueva cuenta en el agua a chapuzones buscándolo y lo meto dentro de la caracola.

Había un acuario a pocos metros.

-Resiste –digo al llevarlo con presura.

｡ｏ ｏ｡.* .｡ｏ ｏ｡.* .｡ｏ ｏ｡.* .｡ｏ ｏ｡.* .｡ｏ ｏ｡.*.｡ｏ ｏ｡.* .｡ｏ ｏ｡.* .｡ｏ ｏ｡

-¿Esta seguro que está bien? –le inquiero al señor que observa a mi pequeño caballito de mar en la pecera 70 x 35 x 30.

El dueño de acuario y yo había escogido el decorado de fondo marino parecido al hábitat de estos, para que se sintiera cómodo y no quisiera escapar. A lo que me dijo estaba "grávido" el caballito, pero yo no entendí nada. Y solo preferí callar, viéndolo en la pecera minuciosamente, esperando cualquier reacción del animalito.

-Sí, déjelo descansar y en media hora, ya podrá darle alimento –me dice.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias –lo acompaño a la salida y luego regreso a ver en la pecera.

[Levi narra]

 _Hmm..._

Me duele el cuerpo, lo siento pesado y dormido.

 _¿Dónde?_

Voy abriendo de a poco los ojos.

 _¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

Desesperado con mis aletas dorsales nado al centro.

 _Este lugar... Mm,... parece..._

Inspecciono mirando a los lados.

 _Parece... ¿la reserva secreta de crustáceos de Farlan?_

Me pongo a nadar hacia "mar adentro", pero... me detengo frente a un coral rojo.

Ese coral, no era tan pequeño y no estaba ahí en la reserva de Farlan.

 _¿Dónde... dónde me encuentro?_

-¡ah! Se movió –grita un hombre el otro lado de, ¿esta caja de cristal?

Esta saltando de su sofá, desenredando sus pies de las sabanas y arrastrándose para pegar su rostro frente al cristal.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Sobrevivió! –chillo. Yo me hago para atrás.

 _...Un humano..._

El chico ni lo duda un instante, mete su mano en el interior del agua.

 _¡¿Va a atraparme?!_

Nado lo más rápido que puedo, escapando de mi captor pero me estrello con el cristal de la esquina. Por lo que giro de frente.

 _¡No! ¡No me hagas nada!_

Iba casqueándole, aumentando mi respiración al verme acorralado. Dejando ver como mi pecho se eleva, en latidos rápidos.

-Ay, lo siento –dice –Perdón, no quería asustarte

Va retirando su mano con lentitud, soltando mi cuerpo y dejándome flotar dentro.

 _¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡Casi me da un PUTO infarto! ¡Eres un maldito gigante!_

Le reclamo con chasquidos menores al enroscar mi cola.

 _¿Dónde están Farlan e Isabel? ¿Les hiciste algo? ¿A Hanji o los otros? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Los raptaste tú?_

Le llenaba de interrogaciones al devolverme nuevamente al cristal donde está apoyado, pero el solo me dice:

-¿Tienes hambre?

 _Mmm...sí._

-Debe ser así –sigue hablando, coge un frasco y lo va vertiendo en la superficie el agua. Van cayendo una especie de hojas.

 _¡Oye! ¿Qué es esta basura? ¡Yo como crustáceos! No esta···_

Voy probando un par.

 _Mmm... no está mal, mocoso._

Me acabo unos cuantos, y luego recuerdo mi prioridad.

 _Oye, sabes ¿Dónde están mis amigos? Aham, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Parece no entenderme, y solo me da mas comida.

 _No está mal. Nada mal, en realidad tengo mucha hambre... pero dime tú nombre._

-¿Quieres más? –vuelve a preguntar.

 _No. Ya es suficiente, responde a mi pregunta o acaso eres idiota._

-Me llamo Eren –dice al observarme en la pecera

 _Parece más, lento._

-¿Cómo debería llamarte? –se interroga

 _Me llamo Levi._

-¿Qué te parece Levi? –me propone, yo chasqueo y él sonríe.

-Serás Levi. A partir de hoy eres mi mascota... yo siempre te voy cuidar –me dice colocando su palma frente al vidrio, haciendo que todo el lugar se mueva

 _¡No hagas eso maldición!_

En protesta el solo escucha chasquidos y luego se va alejando a otra parte de este enorme lugar con objetos extraños y sin agua.

Yo enredo mi cola en la rama más baja del coral y me desplomo sobre la suave arena.

 _...Hanji... Farlan... Isabel... ¿Dónde estarán?_

 _Tengo que buscarlos, pero no puedo salir de aquí..._

 _Este humano es un mocoso, parece bueno._

 _Mis niños tendrán que nacer aquí a este paso._

.

[Al día siguiente].

 _Mocoso..._

Mi cola se ondea a atrás-adelante con fastidio.

 _¡Mocoso de mierda!_

Refunfuño produciendo ligeros chasquidos, que se repiten continuamente.

 _¡¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?!_

 _...Ya era hora de almorzar... y es un decir porque como a todas horas y más de ocho veces al día._

-Tks-

-Ah –se escucha el bostezó del castaño entrando a la cocina con su pelo desarreglado y enmarañado.

 _Pásenme un coral, voy a enseñarle a peinarse... o si se acerca lo suficiente con mi lengua podría mandar para atrás esas greñas._

El castaño saca un cartón del refrigerador y está en busca del cereal cuando...

 _¡Mocoso!_

Chasqueo furioso.

-Ah, buen día Levi... ¡LEVI! –Se auto reinicia su cerebro, arroja el cartón con leche al suelo y corre al frasquito de anoche para darme de comer.

 _¡Así es como ibas a cuidar de mí!_

Chasqueo, y vuelvo a mover la cola, nadando furioso a la superficie donde deposita la comida.

-Lo siento tanto Levi, me dormí y lo olvide, tengo que darte de comer cada tres horas ¿no? –Se interroga –No, el señor me dijo que establezca una hora para···

 _¡Cada puta hora! ¡Recuérdalo! –Me exalto –Bueno, en realidad no tanto... pero... tampoco debe olvidársele darme de comer..._

 _Demonios, que este mocoso me estresa._

-..Mm, aquí dice que –señala un panfleto que tiene ahora en manos -...consumen muchos alimentos congelados, alimentos contienen antibióticos para cuidar tu salud... Por el momento solo te estoy dando artemia asique...

 _Son mucho mejor los alevines vivíparos_ –opino yo, pero la verdad no encuentro mucho de esos en esta jaula de cristal.

-¡eh! ¡Alevines vivíparos! –Chilla – ¡Eso es muy caro!

 _Se la pasa leyendo esa cosa y no me hace caso, ya que..._

Nado así el fondo otra vez. _En este lugar hay muchas plantas, corales... y algas... pero,..._

Desenredó mi cola y me desplomo sobre le arena otra vez.

 _Estoy muy solo Eren... extraño mucho a mis amigos._

Lentamente me voy tornando medio morado, porque el color natural que tengo es negro.

-Eh? Levi, ¿Qué sucede?

Me pregunta, no estoy de ánimo. No respondo. Me quedo callado y en el fondo de la pecera. El mete su mano, y con la punta de sus yemas acaricia mi corona. Abro los ojos y él está mirándome.

 _Eren... No quiero estar aquí... sácame, quiero volver... quiero ver a mis amigos_

Sufro nostalgia y despecho. Me torno más violeta.

-Tranquilo Levi –me dice –Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Alza mi cuerpo, y me dejo reposar en su mano. Con mi pequeña trompa. Beso entre chasquidos su palma.

 _Me lo prometes, ¿me llevaras a casa?_

-Animo si –Esos ojos, me miran mucho –Eres un hipocampo muy bello...

 _C-cállate Eren... y Promételo._

-je je –se ríe. –Te quiero Levi

Paso a enfocar mi vista en el con ambos ojos. Y luego regreso a besar esa mano, especialmente ese dedo anular.

 _Eren, confió en ti. Por favor... no me decepciones._

Digo, ya que usualmente los humanos saben mentir y engañan mucho también.

 _No me traiciones._

[Eren narra]

Y así paso el día, poco a poco. Levi fue oscureciendo su piel hasta que fue negro de nuevo.

Me estaba asustando, parecía que le iba a dar algo.

Pasaron tres días, y en cada día yo metía una de mis manos a la pecera después de darle de comer Levi se posaba en mi palma, hacia cosquillas en mi dedo anular. Y luego nadaba otra vez en la pecera.

Hubo una vez en que se aferró a mi dedo meñique y no lo soltó por una media hora. Levi, era una criatura bella... sinceramente en el pasado, cuando era pequeño también quise un hipocampo de mascota.

A lo que me dijeron Levi era un Hippocampus Reidi. Era macho y vivía por esta parte de Carolina. Fue una suerte encontrarlo, de pasar más horas en la arena se habría muerto deshidratado.

-Alo Eren –contestaba del otro lado de la línea Armin

-Sí, aquí estoy –le dijo cogiendo el frasco de alimentos.

Le había comprado los alevines vivíparos ayer, por lo que una vez a la semana se los daría y luego artemia, hoy le tocaba artemia. Sinceramente, Levi era muy goloso de esos pececillos. Por lo que una vez por semana estarían bien.

-Levi –le tocaba dos veces para que sepa que era hora de almorzar. Aunque él ya sabía estar en la superficie para estas horas de la tarde. Roció del frasco dentro.

-Sí, si... hoy hay luna llena Armin –le contesto a su pregunta

-Tú y tus locuras... -bufo –Es imposible invocarle esta noche a Poseidón

Armin me debate con otros argumentos.

-Así, ¿y que va a hacer? Convertirme en sirena y hasta crees... -me rio, el vuelve a debatir

-No, desde que lees esos libros raros es que quieres meterme esas ideas a la cabeza –le digo

-Ah no... Entonces asumo que Annie, tu compresiva hermana está de acuerdo en ayudarte a hacer esa locura hoy a media noche

Escucho su negativa en la participación de Annie.

-Ve, ve... que te dije yo. –Le digo –Oye, el hecho de que sea tu mejor amigo no significa que me incluyas en tus planes de conquista marítima universal...

Estoy hablando y me interrumpe.

-Ya, pero Armin... -vuelve a interrumpir.

-Está bien,.. Iré. Pero nada trajes vudú y esas cosas.

"Gracias, gracias Eren"

-Sí, si como sea –cuelgo y voy a la pecera. Toda la comida a caído y Levi no lo ha comido.

-Levi –dejo el teléfono y meto mi mano toqueteando su cabeza -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has comido? ¿No tienes hambre?

En vez de posarse en mi mano, se aleja y me retrae, atajándome de su lado con su cola y enroscándola en el coral con fuerza.

Vuelvo a tocarlo, pero hace lo mismo y se oculta tras las plantas.

-Levi, ¿Qué ocurre? –Inquiero -Estas, muy aprensivo hoy –lo quiero volver a buscar pero huye al coral haciendo chasquidos que esta vez parecen amenazantes.

-... -Saco mi mano. Es extraño que Levi este así. -¿Quieres los pececillos no? –digo, y suspiro.

-Está bien, comprare hoy pero serán la última vez en esta semana. No debo consentirte tanto –hablo al ponerme la chaqueta y salir de casa sin darme cuenta, que mi pequeño cabello de mar esta aferrado en una vuelta a la rama de aquel coral, aumentando su respiración en gran manera y cambiando rápidamente de color al amarillo, voy cerrando la puerta para dejarlo solo en la pecera mientras el recibe las primeras contracciones.

[Levi narra]

 _Ah... ahgr... ay... Me duele..._

Pienso en lo que me aferro sin soltarme del coral.

La respiración esta agitada y el tono de mi piel han cambiado al más claro posible de mi raza. Aviso único de que me pongo de parto.

 _Agh... y... egh... ese... mocoso tonto... moles...tandomeehh... cuando me preparo... agh_

Giro mi cuerpo violentamente sin dejar de agarrarme por la cola, casi enterrando mi cabeza en la arena.

 _¡Ahh! Ya vienen... ahg... no... no deberían nacer en el diahh... agrh_

Mi cuerpo es sacudido por las contracciones. Como si fuera trapo, me agito. Bruscas oleadas de dolor atraviesan mi cuerpo de 17, 5 cm cada vez.

 _Ahhh demonios... que solo sean 1.200 esta vez... ahg..._

Cada vez las contracciones se ponen peor y más violentas.

 _...aghr.. ahh ...ahh .. ¡AHH!_

Me doblo en dos entonces y comienzo a pujar. La abertura de mi vientre está expuesta, y poco a poco van saliendo de cuatro a seis desprendiéndose de apoco. Me doblo, de izquierda a derecha en un intento de mecerme, luego otra vuelta mi vientre se dobla y los expulso, hacia afuera... un total de 150 a 200 van saliendo en la primera.

Continuo en esa acción sin detenerme, en unas ocho a diez veces ya están fuera la mayoría, flotando a mí alrededor. Pegándose a platas, algas o en los corales. Caigo desplomado contra la arena. Enrollando mi cola en mí mismo...

 _Haa... haa... hanji..._ -pienso _-...los niños... los niños nacieron..._

Inconscientemente buscaba su cola, para aferrarme a ella. Se suponía que me pareja debería estar acompañándome en este momento. Cuidando de esos niños mientras yo reposo, exhausto.

 _Pero... ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?_

De forma lenta volvía al negro en mi coloración de piel, pero entristezco y se vuelve violeta.

 _...Eren, ¿A dónde has ido?..._

[En la noche – Eren narra]

¡¿Cómo diablos me encontró?!

Ah, de todas formas no importa. Ya me escape.

-Estoy de vuelta –digo a la nada de mi apartamento, bueno. No nada. Esta Levi, pero él no puede responderme.

-Levi –digo al posar mi mano en el cristal de la pecera y echar un ojo dentro. Lo encuentro durmiendo entre los corales.

Toqueteo unas tres veces para que despierte.

-Mira Levi, traje los pececillos. Tus favoritos –le dije.

Los dejo en el mesón y quiero meter mi mano, pero el nada a la superficie. Atajando mi mano de nuevo con su cola

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto. Está muy violento últimamente. No me deja meter mi mano para tocarlo en la pecera.

La saco y voy viéndolo por el cristal regresar al coral y enredar en sus ramas de nuevo.

-Hmm... Levi, creí que tenías hambre, por ello compre los pececillos... ¿Por qué te compartas tan agresivo conmigo?

Chasquea varias veces y sigue inmutable, aferrado al coral.

-Levi.

Se mete a la caracola y por lo visto no va a salir en un tiempo.

-Hmm,... ¿y ahora que hice para que te enojaras conmigo?

Pasan unas horas, ceno y me visto para meterme a la cama. Ya es muy tarde. 11:41 pm.

No me quiero dar por vencido por lo que voy a regresando a verlo una vez más la pecera. Seguía aferrado al coral. Me siento a observarlo sin que se dé cuenta, dentro de poco. Ronda la caracola en círculos una y otra vez, ¿Qué habrá allá adentro?.. También me parece, ¿o está más delgado? ¿Tal vez tenga algún problema alimenticio?

Llamaría mañana al acuario.

Dejo de apoyarme en la pared y voy a la pecera.

-Levi –digo y se esconde en la caracola.

Qué remedio.

Voy a la cocina a prepararme algo de tomar, un chocolate caliente. Entro en la sala, veo la pecera y sigue dentro de la caracola. Me siento en la orilla del sofá de tres plazas. Veo la luna por el balcón al beber el primer sorbo.

 _"Esta noche es especial, y no porque en luna llena haiga ocasionalmente nacimientos... eso simboliza un inicio, nuevas oportunidades... lo cual empiezan por pedidos, anhelos..._

 _Hoy, esta noche puede pedirle a Poseidón un deseo"_

-Un deseo ah –lo medito.

 _"Cualquier criatura marina está sometida a la voluntad de Poseidón"_

-Criatura marina –bajo la taza y veo la pecera. A mí no me interesan todas las criaturas marinas... solo Levi.

-Me encantaría que Levi me hablara, pudiera escucharlo, verlo y que me entienda también... -digo viendo la luna reflejada en mis iris -...Sé que Levi es un hipocampo y pertenece al mar, prometo devolverlo después de saber porque se enojó conmigo y... tal vez.. No, _también desearía_ poder volver al mar de donde viene Levi.

Pido aquello con fervor, como creyendo que esa ilusión se hará realidad. La luna brilla esplendorosa en ese momento. Luego yo bajo la vista y suspiro.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esas son cosas de niños Eren, ya no deberías creer en...

Escucho el agua rebalsar a mis espaldas. Doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Levi. Nadando a la superficie de la pecera. Más rápido y más grande que antes, diría que mide ahora como 35 cm o··· Saca la cabeza hacia afuera, como queriendo respirar aire.

Sigo viendo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Su cuerpo trepa alrededor, queriendo saltar de la pecera.

-No... ¡Levi no lo···! –exclamaba al querer avanzar.

Cae de la pecera al suelo de la sala, se retuerce como si tuviera convulsiones. Después de forma increíble ese cuerpo va creciendo, mutando, transformándose... ¿en qué se yo? Pero parece emerger algo dentro de mi sala hasta un tamaño considerable y entonces se detiene. Y puedo ver en el centro de esa piel estirada, algo transparente y amarilla (se parece a la flema de cierto modo), así como la de un camaleón o un simple cascaron a...a ¡¿Una persona?!

 _Voy a desmayarme. Si, voy a desmayarme_. Pienso.

El cuerpo se mueve, sale de lo que sea en donde estaba y se sienta de rodillas, estirando el cuello para conseguir aire.

Suelto la taza, y se estrella en el suelo.

-Le-evi... –pronunciaba viendo a un hombre, azabache, tez blanquecina y muy delgado.

-Ehr... –comienza a articular, mira sus manos una y otra vez. Pero al escucharme clava su mirada, una azul y profunda, en mí.

-Eren... -dice.

 _Esta decido, estoy dormido... esto es una alucinación y..._

El hombre se pone de pie a penas, tambaleante y me dice.

-¿Qué...qué has hecho?

 _Y eso fue todo._

 _¡Ahí te voy san pedro!_

Caigo desmayo en el suelo.

¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸

 ** _UHHH! Eren se metió en un problema grande 3_**

 ** _Levi, su hermoso caballito de mar, se volvió un ser humano._**

 ** _Veamos qué consecuencias le traerá su pedido a Poseidón._**

 ** _¡Las espero mañana bellas personitas de Fanfiction!_**

 ** _¡Espero te guste este Fanfic!_**

 ** _-Nanariko-chan._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime** : Shingeki no kyojin.

 **Advertencias** : Chico x chico.

 **Parejas** : EreRi [Eren x Levi]

 **Temas** : Animal/Romance/Comedia/Omegaverse/Lemon/M-preg

* * *

 **PARTE 2** : Estoy Enamorado

 _Los animales "no humanos" No ponen condiciones para amarte, solo te aman... Y a_ _ú_ _n más de lo que mereces._

[Eren narra]

Respira... con calma, eso es... despacio.

Entra aire por la nariz, sale por la boca.

Lo sientes, si... pulmones llenos, pulmones vacíos.

Adelante y atrás...

Más tranquilo, más en calma

Bien...

Ahora.

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Levi... Maldición, Levi era un hipocampo... un hermoso y tierno caballito de mar hace no menos de dos horas y ahora... ahora lo tengo delante.

Sentado en mi cama, frente a mí. Tocándose las manos mientras abraza sus rodillas.

Cierro los ojos.

Trata de calmarte, razonar... esto... solo es...

 _"–Eren... ¿Qué me has hecho?"_

 _Esa pregunta ronda en mi cabeza y me tortura. Cuando despierte...Levi está tratando de meterse de nuevo, a fuerza, dentro de la pecera._

 _–Levi no –le detengo al sujetarlo por la cintura –Espera, ¿Qué haces?_

 _–Tengo que volver... me necesitan... ¡Eren tengo que volver a la pecera!_

 _Se desespera y yo lo tomo por lo hombros._

 _–Calma si, encontrare la forma de que vuelvas a la pecera –le digo_

 _El estruja mi camisa con sus manos._

 _-¡Promételo! ¡Promételo Eren! ¡Tengo que volver a la pecera! ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER!_

 _Lo abrazo viendo que comienza a llorar._

 _–Te lo prometo Levi. Te devolveré a donde perteneces –._

 _Corresponde a mi abrazo entonces y me deja consolarlo"_

Seguido a ello, le enseño mi cuarto y le presto algo de ropa, pues estaba completamente desnudo

-Eren, tengo frio –me dice Levi, deshaciendo mis cavilaciones

-Ah, sí. –Me levanta y quiero ir a mi armario –Voy por otra ropa.

-No quiero más telas –me dice, me detengo y lo veo. Esta frotando sus manos por sus antebrazos y piernas con preocupación. –Ven...abrázame, y dame tu calor

Me dice, y es casi imposible no sonrojarme

-¡Qué esperas! Me congelo –se queja. Me voy a sentar con él.

Levi no duda ni un instante, se tira encima de mí. Se abraza a mi pecho y con sus dos piernas se aferra a mi cintura.

-Le-evi –digo impresionado, de que tome esta actitud tan posesiva de pronto.

-Shh, guarda silencio –dice con ambos ojos cerrados en su persona –Encontré una buena posición para dormir –me informa

-¿Qué? ¿Dormir así? –comienzo a preocuparme y tragar duro.

-Si. Tengo mis dos colas, llamadas piernas por ti... bien aferradas a tu cuerpo

-pero... pero...pero...

-Guarda silencio... así no voy a poder dormir. No con tanto ruido... -me remueve entre mi cintura, con ninguna intención de soltarme por el contrario diría que refuerza el agarre -...en la superficie hacen mucho ruido –me habla bajito

-¡Yo no voy a poder dormir así! –le grito intempestivamente

Levi se me queda viendo, cuando lo aparto poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-No veo cual es el problema

-Bueno, que yo... -Diablos, di algo inteligente Eren. Es un hipocampo hecho humano, no puede ser tan listo.

-...Tu –me presiona

-Nosotros no dormimos de dos –digo, mintiendo.

-Las parejas duermen juntas –me dice, oh vaya es listo. Muy listo.

-Sí, pero no de esta forma. –le señalo el agarre de sus piernas en mi cintura. Suelta un chasquido, lo cual me trae viejos recuerdos y me hace reír.

-No hagas ese sonido tan horrible –me dice

-Se llama risa Levi, y las personas lo hacemos cuando algo nos causa gracia –me arquea una ceja. Ay, pero que coqueto se ve.

-Es extraño

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de tu forma de dormir.

-Te acostumbraras –me dice al volver apegarse a mi pecho.

-No, no, no... -digo y me separo de él. Lo cual en inicio es difícil porque ni parándome Levi accede a bajarse de mi cintura. Le hago cosquillas y recién cae en la cama.

-Ufff –suelto en una exhalación cansado

-Eren –dice al querer volver a pegarse a mi persona. Escapo hasta la otra parte de la cama

-Tks –frunce el ceño observando mis acciones.

-Levi, entiende... no. No somos pareja para que tú...te duermas así conmigo, pero como no tengo otra cama y tú no sabes dormir en el suelo···

-Tampoco en una cama –lo ignoro

-...dormiremos en mi cama hoy –hablo y cierro los ojos –Me quedare hoy para asegurarme de que no te pase nada malo ni te caigas de la cama o algo parecido, ya mañana me iré al sofá y haber como arreglamos esto que te paso.

-Eren esta cosa no me sirve –dice señalando la sabana y a sus piernas enredadas en ellas, en un intento de aferrarse a eso, en vez de a mí para dormir.

-Levi, esto no se usa así –digo y le acomodo la sabana sobre sus pies, en posición recta.

-Esto es un fastidio –comenta –Anda, préstame tu cuerpo. Quiero aferrarme de algo.

-No, ni loco –digo dentro de la cama y en el otro costado derecho, apago lo luz –Ahora duerme.

Hay silencio de lado de Levi.

Oh, qué bien al fin entendió y··ahh ¡ahh! ¡ALGO ME AGARRO MI PIERNA Y···!

-Eren –su voz suena encima de mi vientre y cercano a mí pecho.

-Si Levi –digo adivinando de quien pueden ser esas piernas que me retienen preso de nuevo.

-Buenas noches –me desea. Ahora sí, ya no creo que pueda dormir.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Me encuentro apoyado a la pared del pasillo, a unos pasos de la cocina, con unas ojeras terribles y un dolor de espalda.

-...y no pude dormir nada –dije al retomar mi paso y llegar a la cocina. No veo a Levi, al visualizarlo luego de minutos está roseando más artemia en la pecera.

¿Qué demonios?

-Levi, ¿Qué haces?

-Alimento a la pecera que no ves –me responde natural, como si hiciera lo más obvió de mundo.

-Y ahí se van mis fondos para la comida marítima –digo en sarcasmo.

Levi me llevara a la quiebra, como se le ocurra alimentar otra cosa más. Por suerte no tengo ninguna otra mascota o···

-Eren –aparece a mi lado.

-¡Ay! Maldición Levi, no aparezcas de repente –digo pegándome un susto y quitando la mano de mi frente

-Tú estabas distraído, no es mi culpa

-Está bien, está bien pero retrocede un poco

-Dime, ¿Qué harás para devolverme a mi pecera?

-Bueno,... estaba pensando en hablar con Armin, él es uno de los expertos en este tema de _cosas de mar_ y eso... Aunque sinceramente, no sé qué hacer –vierto la leche en mi vaso –Es decir; no sabemos ni porque te paso esto...

-Porque tú se lo pediste a Poseidón, por eso paso –me dice, escupo toda mi lechecita al suelo

-¿Qué yo que? –digo, ¿acaso esto era mi culpa?

-Anoche lo escuché –me dice Levi sereno -...Tu le pediste algo a Poseidón en la séptima luna llena de este año, lo cual concuerda, ocasionalmente con el momento del cumple del viejo, donde se la pasa escuchando peticiones como las tuyas

-Pero, eso... solo era un chiste... un mito que...

-Los mitos se cuentan por algo ¿no lo crees? –Me responde –Te dejo, voy a ver cómo están en mi pecera

Me informa y se va, hasta quedar frente a la pecera, observando juicioso el interior

-¿Qué? –logro exclamar confuso. ¡Ahh! Levi es aún más raro ahora de cuando era hipocampo...

Siempre me informa de todo lo que hace, me pide permiso... Actúa como su fuera su dueño, sé que lo soy pero aun así, esta situación es extraña...

 _"Las parejas duermen juntas"_

Creo que hasta Levi me ve de otra forma, que no es amigo. La verdad, no estoy seguro de si conozca el término amigo.

Lo único que parece importarle a morir es esa pecera. Y volver sea como sea a ella.

[Horas más tarde]

-Hola Armin, soy yo Eren... esta es la séptima vez que te llamo y aún está en buzón. Por favor, contéstame... es urgente... ayer hice estupidez en base a lo que me dijiste y necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda. Muchas gracias, llámame cuando escuches este mensaje. Adiós –cuelgo

-Eren –habla Levi aferrado como un niño asustado, con sus dos brazos al mío.

-Tranquilo, ya le deje un mensaje –guardo el teléfono y seguimos caminando en la calle.

Mi plan es: Atravesar este gentío, ir a la playa. Según rumores hay una bruja que te lee la suerte ahí, haces hechizos, vudú ni idea realmente. Tal vez ella nos ayude. No soy creyente de la magia, pero lo que vi ayer puedo ser "magia" "cosas místicas" "destino" etc., y bueno una bruja o hechicera, debe saber cómo arreglarlo ¿no?

-Solo debemos esperar a que conteste

-Hay mucha gente rara viéndonos –me dice

-Si, tal vez nos vean porque tienes raptado a mi brazo –digo en burla, me mira

-Puedo usar mis dos colas y aferrarme a tu cintura, ¿así mejor? –propone

-¡no, no, no! –Digo sabiendo bien que sus "dos colas" era a la que hacía referencia a sus piernas –Eso hará que nos miren mas

-Tks –

-jejeje –rio ante su incomodidad al caminar

-No hagas ese ruido horrible –me reclama

-Oye, mi risa no es horrible –le debato

-Si no me gusta, es horrible –vaya lógica –Eren, volvamos... quiero mi pecera

-Pero Levi, si nos vamos ahora no hablaremos con esa bruja

-Tks.

Volvemos a caminar, y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Levi escucho un ruido. El de trompetas, guitarra, batería y un bajo. Era un concierto al aire libre, en la intemperie de la calle. Festejando asumo el 14 de febrero.

Levi asustado suelta mi brazo y se salta sobre mí. Aferra con agilidad y fuerza sus piernas a mi cintura y las manos a rodear mi cuello.

-Levi –le digo tratando de tener estabilidad con la carga extra que le dio a mi columna

-¡Eren vámonos de aquí! ¡Hay orcas! ¡Me van a comer! –grita aterrado.

-¿orcas? –inquiero yo, faltaba un par de metros para la playa y aun así. Dudaba que hubieras orcas en esa playa.

-Levi no hay orcas

-¡Sí que las hay! ¡Escucho sus horribles cantos hasta aquí! ¡Por favor Eren no dejas que me coman! –Aprieta mi cuello con más desespero -¡Aun soy joven! ¡Quiero conocerlos! ¡Puedo darte una camada si quieres, pero no dejes que me devoren!

-Levi, ¿de qué me hablas? –le digo y en poco sus lágrimas ya está empapando mi espalda.

-Calma, tranquilo –digo abrazándolo por la espalda –No dejare que nadie te haga daño

Le doy consolando. Entonces Levi mueve su cabeza en mi cuello dejando delgados besos en lo que se encamina a mi rostro.

-Levi –digo al tenernos frente a frente. Esos ojos son tan bellos, pero mentiría si dijera; que no quiero besarlo ahora.

-Eren...

-Ya puedes bajar –le susurro cuando la música para y ya no hay tanto ruido.

Levi obedece sin requintar, quiere volver a tomar mi brazo, pero yo me niego y en vez de ello tomo su mano y la entrelazo.

-Así mejor –digo, me mira, y luego a nuestras manos. Camina cuando yo lo hago.

Música vuelve a sonar, aprieta mi mano y yo le sonrió. El violín es apacible y amable, por lo que no esta tan asustado como antes.

-Eren, ¿Qué hacen? –señala a un par de personas que se besan y al ver que Levi las señala me hacen un cara mala. Bajo la mano de Levi y le paso a explicar.

-Ellos dos son pareja –digo

-Eso ya lo sé –refuta – ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Se están compartiendo comida o qué?

-No, no –le corrijo –Esas personas se besaban Levi.

-Estaban comiéndose entre si –trata de entender

-No, es una muestra de cariño que se da en pareja –digo, pero el abre los ojos –A ver ¿cómo te explico?

Y como lo haría a ver... es un hipocampo, ¿Cómo le explico algo así?

Veo nuestra manos unidas y recuerdo, los ligeros besos que Levi me dejaba en mi palma.

-Mira Levi –señalo nuestras manos –Un beso, es esto –cojo el reverso de la palma de su mano y la beso. El parece entenderlo al fin y se sonroja. Jeje, es lindo ver que aún puede cambiar de color su piel.

-Vamos, todos ¡Hagan palmas! –alienta un hombre con mucho ánimo, entre la multitud a nuestro delante.

Levi y yo giramos a verlo, y hay un par de parejas, tomadas de las manos que se animan al centro para el concurso de baile.

Yo no estoy para concursos, debemos llegar a la playa. Pero Levi no deja de ver como esas parejas se mueven en sincronía.

-Levi –le toco un hombro y no se mueve. Entiendo, no soy tan tonto...a veces – ¿Quieres bailar?

Le propongo, entonces gira la cabeza del gentío hacia a mí.

-¿Quieres... -alza la mirada en mi dirección, observando mis ojos -...bailar conmigo?

Yo lo veo, tan ingenuo y hermoso. Cojo la mano que nos entrelaza a un costado a la altura de mi hombro y paso la otra sobre este, mientras yo lo tomo con la otra mano libre por la cintura

-¿Por qué no? –le inquiero. Se queda viéndome.

Su vista parece perderse en la mía y en mis acciones.

-Eren –dice cuando nos movemos con un poco más en calma

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Levi?

[Levi narra]

¿Qué me pasa?

En cualquier momento llego a sentir que se me saldrá disparado el corazón de mi pecho.

Solo porqué...

Porque Eren está cortejando conmigo.

Nunca me había desbocado tanto el corazón, ni aun las cuatro veces que cortejé con otras hembras...

Era una mentira rotunda eso, de que los hipocampos tenemos una sola pareja toda la vida.

Claro que no. Durante el "apareamiento" y hasta el "nacimiento" de la crías. Era su pareja, por lo demás no.

Solo me preparaba para la siguiente temporada de recibir los huevos.

Pero... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué con Eren no soy capaz de dejarle?

Ni aun cuando no me ha pedido que tenga a sus hijos.

¿Qué es esto?

Es... tan diferente.

Reconfortante.

Me llena.

Quiero más.

Quiero a Eren.

Quiero que me tome, entre sus manos...me siento en casa.

Al igual que en el mar, hay muchos peces... pero solo él.

 _Es el único que comparte mí mismo mar._

...Esa cosa ruidosa sigue sonando y Eren sigue moviéndose porque esa cosa suena, en realidad yo prefiero la tranquilidad de la olas pero...

Mi mano entrelazada a la suya me dice que no me soltara.

 _"Puedo confiar en ti"_

Me alejo un poco y voy dando vueltas a su alrededor, demostrando que:

 _"Él es mi mundo,... No importa cuánto me aleje siempre estaré ahí para el"_

Me sonríe y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca.

Avanzo un paso así el.

 _"Estoy seguro de mí y su amor"_

Retrocedo ese paso, casi en un salto así atrás. Pero con una de mis manos aun aferrada a la suya, me retiene a su lado por ella.

 _"Fidelidad... aun en la distancia mi corazón ira contigo Eren"_

Me atrae a su persona por la cintura, pegándome a su pecho. Quiero saltarle encima, enredarme en su ser... pero sé que no le gusta por lo que solo permanezco quieto esperando ver lo que hará.

-Te quiero –me confieso y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho –Te quiero de pareja

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

-Yo también. También quiero que seas mi pareja Levi

Me dice.

 _Me ha..._

 _Eren me ha acepto como mi pareja eterna._

Comienzo a llorar de la nada.

-¿Qué te pasa Levi? –dice al detener el baile. – ¿hice algo malo?

Niego con la cabeza, apretó más su mano y la mía entrelazadas

-No es nada. Solo estoy muy feliz de que me aceptes como tu pareja eterna –le digo

-¿E-eterna? –dice algo confundido

-Si.

-Me dices, algo como que... ¿me case contigo? –le asiento y lo voy abrazando.

-Oh vaya, -dice carcajeándose –baile diez minutos con un hipocampo y ya estoy cazado

-Eren –digo al oír sus latidos.

-Mm...

-¿No quieres ser mi pareja? –digo ante su inseguridad

-¿Qué? No, no... Si, si quiero. Es algo apresurada, y aunque no hay ninguna ceremonia de por medio no me importa –dice –...Tu, por alguna razón... me siento muy feliz de ser yo el que te haya recogido en esa playa esa vez, es estúpido si lo pienso mucho... en tres días me enamore de un caballito de mar y al día siguiente se hizo humano por pedido mío y ahora me case con el mientras bailaba... realmente eres extraño, mucho... pero me gustas... Esto es como decirlo... mis votos creo jeje... Levi te amo, y yo no quiero separarme de ti

Levanto mi rostro de su pecho y paso a verlo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a esa pecera, y aunque es egoísta... quédate conmigo –me pide, arrugo un poco la frente. Eso es complicado, mis niños···

-... Si no puedes quedarte conmigo, entonces llévame contigo

Me pide al ver que me pensaba la anterior propuesta y esta vez él se es quien se abraza a mí.

-No quiero estar solo nunca más Levi... No te vayas,...Si te casaste conmigo no dejes solo.

Abro los ojos al sentir como me estruja. Me abraza de forma necesitaba como yo a él.

-Eren... -digo suave –No voy a dejarte. Eres mi pareja

Concluido eso, el levanta la cabeza y une mis labios con los suyos, en un... beso.

Segundos después de ese beso algo corto y al mismo tiempo larga la unión, tomo su rostro en mis manos y le pido una cosa.

-Levi que···

-Aparéate conmigo Eren

-¿Eh? –sus ojos se abren de forma encantadora, esta vez yo soy el que ríe. – ¿Qué dices Levi?

-Quiero que me dejes tus hijos dentro –le explico. Lo cual lo consterna más y se exalta

-¡¿Qué cosa Levi?! ¡Yo no tengo hijos!

-Y huevos, ¿no tienes huevos dentro de ti que puedas depositar en mi interior?

-¡Ah! ¡Eh! Pero ¡¿qué?! –exclama haciendo ruidos raros y arrogando su rostro. – Levi, aquí las cosas no funcionan así.

-Dime como entonces –exijo – ¿Cómo se aparean los humanos?

-Bueno... -sus ojos giran de costado. –No es algo que pueda hablar ¡ni mucho menos hacer! En público... digo, tu tendrías que... ya sabes y luego yo...

-Hazlo –le ínsito –Soy tuyo ahora Eren.

Dicho esto, laindecisión en el desparece y está más que predispuesto a lo que sigue acontinuación.

 **¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸**

 ** _¡Ya son pareja, ETERNA los tortolitos!_**

 ** _Levi encontró a quien darle la corona de su corazoncito._**

 ** _Y... Se viene la acción, ese caballito de mar es más pervertido de los que creen 3_**

 ** _Eren deberá enseñarle las pasiones carnales..._**

 ** _Y esperemos que su búsqueda por regresar a Levi al Mar no termine antes de empezar..._**

 ** _Nos acercamos al final de esta historia._**

 ** _¡Las espero mañana bellas personitas de Fanfition!_**

 ** _Participante 9: Del FanFest – Ereri Traducciones_**

 ** _También debo decirles, que estoy dibujando algunas imágenes de este mismo "Fanfic", por lo que lo iré complementando con FanArts_**

 ** _Las imágenes podrán encontrarlas en mi página de Facebook: Historias Nanariko-chan_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por el leer! Las quiero, abrazos y besos_**

 ** _-Nanariko-chan._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime** : Shingeki no kyojin.

 **Advertencias** : Chico x chico.

 **Parejas** : EreRi [Eren x Levi]

 **Temas** : Animal/Romance/Comedia/Omegaverse/Lemon/M-preg

* * *

 **PARTE 3** : Deseo Humano

 _El amor es como una guerra , fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar_

[Eren narra]

No sé cuánto tiempo me llevo, pero lo hice. Arrastre a Levi entre multitud y nos fuimos a un cuarto rentado.

Era pequeño, estaba oscuro, veía una cama y algún otro mueve en la pared de mi costado, solo había la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar a través de las cortinas blancas. La verdad ni me moleste en prenderla, él se veía hermoso con esta luz tenue.

Deposite a Levi en la cama, y cerré la puerta a mi detrás.

-Ahora si… Levi yo –decía al vernos solos, iba a girarme en su dirección pero él no duda. Me salta encima, sus piernas se aferran a mí ser sin pudor.

No tengo tiempo ni de digerir el hecho, de que mi espalda se estrelló con la puerta que él me roba un beso.

Esto se sentía una masacre, yo parecía la presa y Levi el depredador.

Mis manos suben por el interior de su espalda, acariciando su piel por debajo de la tela. Con las yemas de mis dedos acaricio de forma ascendente esa columna, cada hueso en ella.

-Ahg ehr… eso... es... –dice al separar su boca de la mía y elevar la cabeza hacia atrás –…se siente bien

Me confirma, yo camino en dirección a la cama, donde lo deposito nuevamente. Parece enojado por soltarlo, pero yo me quito la camisa en frente suyo. Levi observa mis acciones con atención, y en minutos me copia.

-Estas telas son un fastidio –dice al desvestirse y quedar complemente desnudo sobre la cama

– ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, tómame –alza sus brazos en mi dirección, como quien pide un abrazo

Me acerco el, algo tímido al inicio. No sé cómo se tome pero… subo a la cama, me observa moviendo un poco su cuerpo inquieto, poso mis manos sobre su rostro. Avanzando en la cama con mis rodillas. Una vez a distancia mínima lo beso. Mis brazos rodean su espalda y lo abrazo.

En el beso, lo voy inclinado hacia abajo, de modo que su espalda quede contra las sabanas empezando a ver trazos en esta desfigurándose por el peso de su persona, al segundo siguiente libero su boca, paseando mis labios por la textura del piel fina y blanquísima alrededor, haciendo que mis labios recorran su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Esto es ¿un delito? -pienso cuando estoy en su clavícula, besando el propio hueso- No sé ni qué edad tiene Levi.

Es un hipocampo ¿no? ¿Cuantos años viven?

Esas preguntas rondan en mi cabeza pero ni con ellas en mente le pongo pausa a mis acciones.

Me posiciono en medio de sus piernas, una vez que desciendo a su vientre.

-Eren…ah – me llama cuando estoy por el sector.

-¿Si? –elevo un poco la cabeza para verlo.

-Me… ah…cuando… -dice, ¿me pregunto porque esta tan impaciente?

Cojo sus piernas y las coloco sobre mis hombros. Quería hacerlo con calma, pero parece que Levi no va a dejar ser dócil. Lleva su mano en dirección a donde yo miro.

-Mmh… Eren… aquí –dice señalando su entrada con dos dedos.

Le asiento. El quita su mano.

-Levi –lo llamo, ya que parece muy tranquilo.

Me mira detenidamente, como buscando una razón para que me haya detenido.

-¿No tienes miedo? –pregunto, ya que esto es algo nuevo para él, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Va dolerme? –El me hace otro cuestionamiento y yo me atraganto con mi saliva.

Levi, es…extrañamente muy perceptivo.

-Eren –coge mi rostro con una de sus manos.

Ahora, yo soy el que lo mira asustado.

-Lev··· -apunto de decir toma mi rostro con ambas manos aproximándome a su rostro. Casi en un choque de golpe, llegó a sentir parte de los dientes de este en contra mío.

Sus manos están en mí nunca, y contrario a jalarme el cabello está estirando para que me una más a esa cavidad, húmeda y ensalivada de su boca.

-hhaa.. haah… -llego a expresar cuando nos separamos. Sus piernas han caído de mis hombros con aquel brusco movimiento.

Empiezo a comprender que Levi no me va a dejar fácil las cosas, aunque lo admito eso también me ha despertado ciertos estímulos.

Levi ahora es el que se pasa besando mi cuerpo, imitando mis acciones anteriores, o elevó la cabeza arriba, dejando que el aire caliente en mi sistema se expulse por mi boca, llevo mi mano a mi miembro encerrándolo con mis dedos, estimulando este para…

-¿Qué haces? –la voz curiosa de Levi, hace que me detenga.

Me pongo a divagar en una respuesta, pues debo explicarse en palabras que él pueda entender.

Pero no encuentro nada. Opto por continuar sin responderle, escupo sobre mi mano y lo paso en mi falo a fin de poder hacer más fácil en ingreso, aunque para eso necesito….

-¡mhh!... ¡Eren! –Su cuerpo se estremece al sentir en ingreso de lengua en su entrada.

Sus piernas se retuercen a un lado y al otro, trato de aferrar en una sola posición, pero por como va se correra... Me separo y decido optar por mi dedos, ingresando ahora... respira agitado pero cuando le doy acceso a mi cadera, me apresa. Lo cuando me limita y complico un poco mi acción en su entrada, empujando más mis dedos en su interior.

En vez de dilatarlo, llego a hacer una embestida involuntaria.

-¡A-ah!... - su rostro se pone rojo, al sentir tal arrebato sin estar preparado. Llevando en una curva su columna hacia arriba, en una especia de puente de gimnasia.

-Levi -exclamo sacando mis dedos pero él pone una mano en contra, sin querer que lo hago.

-Tranquilo, te hare sentir mucho mejor –le digo. Asiente a penas, con una expresión algo irritada al ver que su interior palpita por algo dentro.

Mi miembro esta recargado sobre el suyo, llego cogerlo con la misma mano. Duro como estoy, no me lleva problema dirigirlo contra la entrada, pequeña y palpante.

Llego a colocarlo en contra y empujar con calma para que el glande sea el primer intruso. Quiero ser tierno con el de inicio por lo que no quiere dejarle malas experiencias

-¡Mhh! ¡E-Eren! –lo oigo abrir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza una vez que ingreso como me lo propongo.

-…es…muy grande –dice con una expresión de dolor contenido. Está visto que prefería lo anterior cuando lo dilataba. Aunque por el contrario a su persona a mí me esta gustado la manera en como estas paredes me apresan

-Agh.. mmhh… no –dice al empezar a desaflojar el agarre de sus piernas en mi cadera.

Yo sujeto sus piernas con ambas manos, mientras me detengo a medio camino.

Beso su frente ya que veo de esos ojitos salir lágrimas.

-Levi calma –le llego a pedir que me vea, mientras lo hace sonrió, deposito un corto beso en los labios para luego tomar su miembro e irlo masturbando.

-hhah.. haah ¡Ahh! –se exalta, llegando de nuevo el placer a embargarlo.

-Eren… eren… -escucho como sus dedos van estirando al sabana, haciendo arrugas en la cama.

Decido, levantarlo por debajo de las axilas. Para dejar que el solo baje deslizándose por mi falo hasta entrar por completo.

-Ngr ¡Ahrh! –Lo oigo gritar al venirse sobre mi vientre cuando estoy dentro por completo.

Lo abrazo cuando ha terminado de posicionarse sobre mi miembro sentado. De inicio el descenso fue lento, entrando con calma y sin ocasionarle mucho dolor con antes, llego a esperar que se acostumbré mientras reduce su respirar aferrado a mí. Su interior parece ser muy estrecho.

Luego de un par de minutos beso su frente y ese cuerpo transparente, reluciendo de momento con la luz, por el sudor impregnado.

Muevo un poco sus caderas, en prueba si está listo y lo veo morderse los labios al jadear. Trato de empezar con un vaivén lento.

-¡A-ahhh!... –se abraza con ambos brazos a mi cuello, dejando que su cabeza repose en mi hombro izquierdo -¡mhh!...

-Levi… eres mi precioso caballito de mar –le digo besando una de sus mejillas –... y quiero amarte bien –.

Levanta la cabeza para verme un par de lágrimas secas deslizan por sus mejillas. Es hermoso.

-Ahh -Escucho un gemido erótico de mi pareja al abrir la boca y hacer la cabeza para atrás.

Deposito con cuidado besos en su cuello, y en la manzana de adán que sube y baja. Lo inclinó con delicadeza otra vuelta sobre la cama, para tomar su cadera con ambas manos y moverlas al ritmo de mis embestidas.

-Ahh... ah ha... Er-en –Sus palabras entrecortadas, me hace admirarlo a unos cuantos centímetros por mí delante, viendo su cuerpo y el mío, moverse en sincronía.

-M-más... Más Eren... Dame tus hijos...-me mira con una mirada tan llena de deseo, convicción… y esa voz suplicante. Combinación que solo logran excitarme.

-Levi, agh…Q-quiero hacerte…ahg feliz -digo y muevo sus piernas sobre mis hombros continuando con el vaivén.

-¡Mhh! ahhhh... ¡Ahhh!...-

El movimiento de las caderas de Levi me hace más ansioso y vuelve mis estocadas más violentas. Chocando una y otra vez, comienzo a llegar al climax en poco tiempo. Sudando acalorado.

Lo veía recostado, abrazado, besándome, gimiendo… de tantas y diversas formas,… Me había convertido en la pareja eterna de Levi y aun así no puedo creerme tan afortunado.

Una alegría tremenda me invade… y es seguido por el cosquilleo en mi interior bajando por mi vientre en dirección al glande introducido dentro del cuerpo ajeno.

[Unas horas más tarde]

-No te bajaras nunca –pronuncio algo preocupado. Pues desde hace un largo trecho en la playa que Levi no se mueve de mi espalda.

-No quiero –habla semidormido –Caminar me duele

Sus manos se enredan en mi cuello para aferrarse. Y asegurando el agarre me tiene a mí sujetando sus piernas a los costados, que con cada paso se balacean.

-Ya entiendo –Es lo único que le digo, pues se la causa.

Estamos cerca de la playa, a pocos pasos de que la arena se cuele entre mis dedos y también del mismo lugar, de estas orillas del mar donde encontré y recogí a Levi.

[Armin narra]

-Eren… -llego a tocar la puerta de su departamento, pero como siempre, cerrada.

Cada vez que lo busco, nunca lo encuentro a la primera.

Llego a reclinarme sobre el florero, para sacar de este una llave escondida de la puerta ahí.

Eren suele ser descuidado y a veces olvidarse la llave, por lo que le sugerí esta idea. Y por lo visto me hizo caso.

-Eren –vuelvo a repetir su nombre dentro. Pero sigue en silencio.

Tal vez este durmiendo. Eren suele tener el sueño muy pesado.

Me descargo la mochila de viaje del hombro, y lo dejo sobre uno de sus sofás, para posterior adentrarme a su habitación.

Pero tampoco lo encuentro, pero si está lleno de desorden y ropas tiradas en el suelo.

Llego a la cocina, rascándome un poco la cabeza y bastante confundido.

Eren no había parado de llamarme, y mandar no se cuento mensaje de verme en su casa y no se encontraba en esta.

Mi vuelo era para esta tarde a las 6. Era mejor que se apresure si salió.

Me sirvo un vaso de agua y regreso a sentarme en la sala.

-¿Dónde se habrá meti··· Huh? –giro la cabeza en rumbo a la pecera.

Está muy sucia, Eren debía limpiarla debes en cuando.

Me pongo de pie. Encaminándome a ella y apoyándome sobre mis rodillas, para ver el interior.

Puaj, ya está hay moho en los alrededores.

-Eren, no aprende. Se le van a morir los peces –digo, y sin más, me vuelvo a poner recto y entro al deposita en busca de los baldes y la bomba.

Regreso con todo y en lo que colocó la bomba, dirijo mi vista una vez más el cristal de la pecera.

Las últimas 24 horas no ha parado de decir: Levi hizo esto, Levi hizo el otro… creo que a Levi le falta esto, Levi esta así conmigo… realmente está fascinado con él.

Pero…qué extraño, no encuentro al animalito del que tanto habla Eren.

-Hhm... ¿Dónde está el hipocampo?

.

[Eren narra]

-Levi –digo al seguir avanzando con él en mi espalda ya estamos en la playa y a pocos pasos de llegar a esa caverna de rocas.

Donde se asienta la bruja del mar. No era creer en eso, pero la verdad empecé a dudar ya, está de la existencia de los aliens.

Levi no me contesta, ya se durmió en mi espalda. Estamos cerca, asique me tocara despertarlo cuando lleguemos

El sol estaba alto todavía, esperaba que no bajara tan rápido. Ya que los colores amarillo, rojo y anaranjado me hacen pensar en comida, y en que por cierto, llevamos horas sin almorzar por venir a consultar a la bruja esta.

Ya empiezo a creer que es una mala idea, y deberíamos ir por un bocadillo antes de…

¿A Levi le gustaran las hamburguesas?

Es un humano ahora, por lo que debería aunque probar una mordida de la hambrusia de hamburguesa de queso.

Pero eso también me hace recuerdo de que Levi desperdicio la comida de "caballos de mar", en una pecera vacía, que ahora se veía por completo sucia.

-Debería limpiar esa pecera al volver –digo mi pensamiento en alto.

-No lo hagas –de inmediato escucho su voz.

-¿Levi? –cierro un poco la cabeza, para ver ligeramente tras mi espalda, aun con los ojos cerrados, regreso la vista al frente -¿Por qué?

-A mí me gusta así. –habla, ¿Le gusta la mugre?

Imposible, yo había visto que la pecera se conservaba muy limpia desde hace días. Levi era un caballito muy aseado en su área, pero desde que se puso arisco, solo ha ensuciado la pecera.

Concentraba en mis cavilaciones no oigo lo que dice, solo la última parte:

-….No podrán madurar si no, haaa –lo escucho bostezar.

-¿Qué? –Decía algo importante creo, -Levi…

Lo llamo pero ya no me hace caso.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata, baje a Levi de mi espalda. Y tratamos de explicarle a la mujer que parecía hombre. Digo, nunca había visto mujeres tuertas y velludas.

¿Qué clase de bruja era esto?

Lo único que hizo fue darnos una frase ceremoniosa de:

" _Lo que es del agua, al agua debe volver_ "

Y aunque insistí sobre ello, de "¿Cómo devolverlo?"

Ella me contesto con otra frase, de:

" _El agua es una elemento de cambia, es libre… y nunca está preso_ "

En resumen, no había ayudado para nada. Salí de la caverna, algo molesto mientras Levi seguía hablando con "esa" mujer, que decía cosas en otro idioma para mí. Solo Levi la entendía.

-….Ve con la corriente, oye la olas, la luz de luna es guía… agh, puro pantomimas –decía yo al sacar mi celular, en la arena.

Solo alguien que come algas e ingiere agua salada creería esas cosas.

-Oh –al ver la pantalla vi como veinte mensajes perdidos.

"Estoy en tu casa" "Eren, ya llegue" y demás que se repetían.

-No debí darle el celular a Levi –pienso, le dije que me avisaba si sonaba, y mi celular, misteriosamente ahora estaba en silencio.

Ay karma, no te vengues de mí.

Son la 5:45 pm. El soy ya es empezando a bajar, y pintar las nubes de color amarillo.

-Vamos Armin contesta –daba ligeras vueltas en la arena y…

-Hola

-¡Armin!

-Eren

-¡¿Dónde estás?! –exclamo en altitud

-En tu casa

-¡Perfecto! No te muevas de ahí, ahora voy…

-Pero…

-Por favor, ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Sentado! ¡Quédate ahí y no te mueves! ¡Petrifícate! Ya salgo para allá

Sin esperar respuesta a mi dramatismo, cuelgo. Levi ha salido de la caverna con mis gritos.

-Eren…

Tomo la mano de Levi, sin preguntar y lo arrastro de vuelta por la playa. Teníamos veinte minutos para llegar a casa.

.

[40 minutos después]

Llegamos a mi departamento por fin, estaba algo desesperado de que Armin pudiera haberse ido, no debimos parar a comer unas hamburguesas.

Pero todavía no se había cumplido la hora de su vuelo y ¡Y cuarenta y cinco!

Empiezo a meter ambos manos en los bolcillos buscando frentico la llave, y la puerta es abierta.

Es Armin el que abre.

¡Qué alegría no sea haya ido!

-Eren llegas…

-Tarde, lo sé. –me adentro a la sala y Levi me sigue.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es Levi.

-Levi, -repite algo confundido. Al verme algo descolocado, con una respiración agitada y sudando de lo enérgico que ando.

-Sí, Levi, mi mascota –digo al señalarlo mientras este se cruza de brazos todavía detrás de Armin y cerca de la puerta.

-Tu mascota el hipocampo…era un hombre.

-No, no, no –trato de negar con la manos –Es mi mascota, Levi el caballito de mar hecho hombre

Me observa con un rostro de "ya te perdí amigo".

-No Armin. En serio amigo,… es un hipocampo

Observa a Levi que frunce el ceño.

-¿Seguro?

-Armin, no estoy loco –digo al tratar de no dramatizar mucho -…te acuerdas de ese mito que me contaste sobre Poseidón.

Me asiente, yo me apoyo sobre una de las cabeceras del sofá.

-Pues no es ningún mito. –me observa aun con esa mirada, de no creer nada de lo que le digo. –Es la verdad, pedí un deseo anoche… aquí…

Me muevo hasta el estar frente al balcón de mi departamento, sin abrir este deslizando el vidrio.

-Aquí, justo aquí viendo la luna, le pedí que Levi se hiciera humano.

Armin me va siguiendo, en lo que Levi se aproxima a la pecera.

-Le pediste que hiciera humano a tu mascota –dice al ponerse una mano en el mentón. Eso era buena señal, está comenzando a tomarme en serio.

-Eso sería imposible, Poseidón no accedería a dejar a unas de sus criaturas en el mundo humano, así nada más…

-Bueno, no pedí exactamente que lo volviera humano si no que-

-¡EREN! –Esa la voz de Levi a mis espaldas. Sonando terriblemente molesta.

Giro para ver que tiene las manos pegadas en el cristal de la pecera limpia, sin ningún rastro de comida o moho.

-Ah, yo… -Levi mete las manos dentro de la pecera escarbando dentro, moviendo los corales y las plantas, como si buscase algo dentro.

-…no lo se

Acabo, pero el gira a mí con un rostro de alarma, como si le quisiera dar un infarto.

-¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?! –exclama señalando la pecera con sus manos húmedas, de las cuales escurren gotas de agua al suelo

-Yo lo hice, -aclara Armin a mi costado. –La tenías toda sucia –me dice.

Los ojos ahora furacos de Levi, pasaban de mi persona a la suya. Me comenzaron a temblar las piernas cuando vi que se aproximaba a nosotros.

Su movimiento fue rápido, casi no lo alcanzo a ver cuándo derriba Armin de una patada y lo tiene en el suelo apresado por sus piernas.

-¡Levi! –grito al ver cómo está estrangulando su cuello con aquellas musculas piernas que posee en sus extremidades.

Lo sostengo por detrás, colando mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas y entrelazando mis dedos en el pecho para irlo jalando hacia arriba y apartando de mi mejor amigo, que me lo va a matar.

-Levi, ya ¡detente! Lo estas asfixiando –le decía, haciendo que se ponga de pie a la fuerza, mientras retrocedo para que el cuello de Armin quede libre.

No entiendo, porque hacia tanto alboroto por una pecera limpia, si a él le···

-¡Mataste a mis bebes hijo de puta, TE ODIO! –grita tratando de zafarse mis brazos, para ir a alcanzar a Armin que tosía ruidosamente en el suelo.

-¿be…bés? –llego a decir confundido-

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito, maldito! –rugía Levi al dar pataletas y apoyar ambas manos en mis fuertes brazos que no lo soltaban aun.

-Levi –le digo des aflojando, y apenas puede caminar, está corriendo en dirección Armin, que se arrastra asustado en el suelo. Llego a sujetarlo de una mano, haciendo que voltee, sujetándolo de los hombros para que me explique.

-¿De qué bebés hablas Levi? -

-¡Mis hijos estaban en esa pecera! –señala molesto con un dedo la pecera. Mientras veo como su pecho se infla en rabia arriba y abajo.

…crías….Ah, Levi estaba en cinta... cuidando de sus hijos en… ya veo. Por eso quería volver a toda costa a esa pecera. Los niños de Levi estaban e–

-Quiero a mis bebés –escucho la voz de Levi, después de unos segundos de estar en trace, rememorando todo, y tratando de encajar las piezas faltantes…

Levi está sujetando la camisa de Armin.

-¡¿Dónde están?!

-Lo siento, los bote por el drenaje –habla Armin, algo tartamudo ante la fuerza y cara enojada de Levi.

-¿drenaje? –le aproxima más a su rostro.

-Es una tubería que va hasta el mar... –le aclaro, Levi lo suelto y sale corriendo por la puerta.

-Levi, ¡espera! –digo al avanzar un paso pero Armin me detiene.

-Cuanto lo siento Eren, no lo sabía… -dice al gimotear. Me suelto de su mano y voy detrás de Levi.

Andaba preguntando donde quedaba el "Drenaje y las tuberías"

-¡Levi! –llamaba entra la multitud. Sabía dónde irá a parar con tal rapidez.

.

[(Control de aguas) Presa Oroville – California]

–Levi,… -digo al encontrarlo cerca de las alcantarillado en una tubería que destila agua hacia la….

-Levi –Está quieto, observando el agua caer. Ya se ha dado cuenta….lo sé.

Lo pequeños no iban aparecer.

-Levi, lo siento…no sabía lo que los niños estaban en la pecera, lo siento hubiera, yo… -se da la vuelta y me abraza con fuerza.

-Quiero volver Eren… -me dice apretando sus dedos en mi espalda al rasgarla en suplica -….odio este lugar... Llévame a casa…

-Si –digo al cerrar los ojos y tomar su mano.

Levi no pertenece aquí.

Y es tiempo de que regrese a su hogar.

[En la playa – Levi narra]

-Eren… -digo al ver que se pone a ver la luna en reflejada en las olas, y ya nos los destellos de colores de antes.

-Aquí fue… donde… te encontré –señala este sector de la playa.

No es como si no pudiera recordarlo, por el contrario. Si lo recordaba, aunque no de este tamaño. Ahora puedo distinguir y ver más, que en mi anterior forma.

-Sí, aquí fue… -aseguro un poco el apretón de su mano.

-Te lo prometí y aquí esta –dice, pero más parece que suena triste.

Suelta mi mano, y yo giro de inmediato para verlo.

Ambas de sus manos cubren su rostro. Me acerco a él quedando en frente de su persona.

Con cuidado aparto las manos de su rostro, dejando ver aquella agua que resbala por los lados de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? –le pregunto.

Hay un rato de silencio de rato en rato es cortado por los gimoteos y respiraciones tratando de no gimotear.

-Siento haberte causado daño,… -habla –Sin saberlo yo falte a nuestra promesa.

-…. –me muevo un poco observándolo, aquí frente a mí, a unos centímetros. No era su culpa.

-Sé que no perteneces aquí –otra voz vuelta se abultan esas lágrimas, y siento algo extraño en el pecho.

-…Sé que debo devolverte…que debo… -su voz termina cortada e interrumpida por algo que le pesa en la garganta.

-Eren…

-Pero no quiero –dice, haciendo un sonido con su nariz, abriendo los ojos algo vidriosos –no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, ¡No quiero Levi!

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo abruptamente y desesperado. Llego a sentir los golpeos en el mi oído, y el hipo que de momento eleva su caja torácica.

-No puedo, no puedo dejarte ir… no quiero hacerlo –toma mis manos y yo lo observo -… Levi, me enamore de ti…

Lagrimas se deslizan, ahora también por mi mejillas.

-Me enamore de ti,… y aunque no sepas que es eso… es algo que me destruye por dentro, algo que rasca en mi pecho… algo que… -sus manos apresan a mis dedos con los suyas aplicando una fuerza extra.

-Eres algo que consideró mío, parte de mi –se toca el pecho, liberándome de una mano -…. Algo aquí adentro que no puedo dejar…Porque te amo –avanzo un paso –Y tú me amas, Levi…

Siento algo duro en la garganta.

-Sé qué ser humano no te gusta…. Comes comida extraña, casi no puedes comunicarte y no duermes bien… realmente es malo, nosotros somos muy… malos, mentirosos, destrozamos vidas y hasta sueños, pero…amamos con locura…

Agacha un momento la cabeza.

-Por favor –besa mi mano –Por favor, solo quédate y déjame amarte un poco más…

Después de sus palabras hay silencio y lágrimas.

 _-….Eren…._

Me pongo de puntillas y comienzo a besar sus ojos cerrados, tratando de arrebatarle la pena.

 _-…Te entiendo…_

Cojo su rostro haciendo que me vea.

-….Levi –me responde al verme.

-… _Pero no puedo quedarme._ –su rostro se frunce y comienzo a inclinar nuevamente la cabeza hacia abajo.

\- ... _Yo no tengo un lugar aquí_ –paso una de mis manos por su mejilla. – _No soy un ser humano como tú, no viviré los mismos años, no comeré lo mismo…_

Su labio comienza a temblar.

\- _No puedo vivir como un pez fuera del agua,… todo es extraño y diferente…_

Traga duro.

\- _Eren, yo te amo_ –le digo entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos en una mano a la altura de nuestros hombros, mientras reclino mi cabeza más contra la suya.

 _"Recuerda esto, pequeño hipocampo;…Los seres humanos tienen la capacidad de sobrevivir antes las pruebas de su propio destino"_

- _Por favor_ –reclino mi frente contra la suya – _Ven conmigo, Eren_

Llego a jalar su cuerpo haciendo que parte de sus pies más adelante, cerca de la arena mojada.

Hace uno de esos ruidos raros, en asombro.

- _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo Eren_ –le voy pidiendo al jalar su cuerpo de apoco, más hacia el agua.

-Levi –tomo, mi mejilla ahora viendo que incline un poco la cabeza.

Pedirle que abandone todo lo que conoce y me siga. Es egoísta, pero lo quiero a él. A mi pareja.

Quiero robármelo de este mundo que lastima.

-Levi –sube un poco mi mentón, y abro los ojos, admirando ese rostro que tal vez ya no vuelva a ver.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo –me dice –Bésame, y lo dejo todo por ti.

Avanzo un paso a él, y nuestros rostros se chocan, sonríe en su torpeza, y luego son labios los que se apoderan de mi aliento.

Concluido el beso. Toma mi mano y entre chapoteos ingresamos al agua, hasta que nos llega al cuello…dejando que el resplandor de la luna ilumine nuestros cuerpos, para ir encogiéndonos hasta ser dos caballitos de mar, aferrándose ambos de sus colas al hundirse en las aguas.

Cumpliéndose de aquella manera; _un deseo humano_.

 ** _FIN_**

 **¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸**

 ** _¡Y Final feliz! xD_**

 ** _Concluyo con esta historia para el FansFest_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme! Gracias, gracias!_**

 ** _Debo decirles, que me gustó mucho la historia… Y planeo a hacer un "extra" de esta con la continuación, con la pareja como caballitos de mar… ¡Esperenlo!_**

 ** _Avisarles también que estoy dibujando algunas ESCENAS de este mismo "Fanfic", por lo que lo iré complementando con FanArts Para el extra._**

 ** _Las imágenes podrán encontrarlas en mi página de Facebook: Historias Nanariko-chan_**

 ** _Participante 9: Del FanFest – Ereri Traducciones_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por el leer! Las quiero, abrazos y besos_**

 _ **-Nanariko-chan**._


End file.
